Apenas mais uma história de amor
by Tmizinha
Summary: oneshot- Como uma jornalista obcecada, Kagome vê como seu mais novo artigo Inuyasha, um ator. Durante esse pequeno tempo ele descobre sobre a falsidade da moça. Ela, arrependida, escreve um artigo com sua história. Sera que ele conseguiria a perdoar?


Sim...isso é apenas mais uma história de amor, tenho antes que informar que estarei descartando amor familiar, amigos, parentes, entre tantos. Uma doce história de amor com o enredo mais ridículo que consegui proporcionar. As pessoas gostam de histórias de amor, elas gostam de chorar ao lerem o final feliz e romântico e sentem atração pela parte em que o bom prevalece e o mau acaba nas trevas. Mais posso afirmar que as histórias de amor não são sempre assim.

As histórias de amor podem ser de diversificadas maneiras, o vilão pode ser feliz no final, o personagem principal pode morrer e a boazinha da história pode jurar amor eterno se matando junto a ele.

Conhecem bem a fabula de Romeu e Julieta, que não passa de uma farsa para terminar em morte, esse sim, é um verdadeiro romance, pelo menos na minha visão critica.

Querem mesmo ouvir a minha? Antes quero que entendam que não a conto para transparecer magoa, muito menos para dizer que sofro, ou sofri. Tudo o que digo é para que as pessoas pensem, gostem, ou odeiem. Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 23 anos, solteira, uma jornalista. Oh não, a quem quero enganar! Não pode se considerar uma jornalista aquela que fofoca sobre a vida de pessoas que francamente não querem ser incomodadas. Sei bem como odeiam, mais é meu trabalho, e assim tenho a obrigação de cumpri-lo.

Isso é, se eu não quiser passar fome e viver embaixo da ponte o resto da vida.

Não penso mais em enrolar a vocês, caros e atenciosos leitores, gosto tanto de fofocar sobre a vida de pessoas famosas que resolvi enfim contar aqui a minha frustrante história de amor, assim poderão ver o quão ridícula pode ser uma jornalista como eu, jornalista? Sim.. me chamem como assim como desejarem.

Devem estar se perguntando quem pode ser o doce coitado que será meu par nessa trama. Ele se chama Inuyasha Taisho, irmão de meu ex-namorado e famoso por suas artes cênicas. Meu ex-namorado foi apenas mais um alvo meu, o usei para chegar até Inuyasha e enfim descarta-lo, e hoje percebo que os homens não são tão burros como eu jurava que eram, não, eles não são.

Meus sentimentos nunca poderão ser postos em uma folha amassada de forma com que as pessoas me entendam, mais tento, assim como sempre.

Era um belo dia em Tókio, me encontrei com Sesshomaru em frente a igreja. Eu não rezo, tão pouco rezava, mais tive que fingir para ter uma personalidade bondosa, que Sesshomaru se interessasse, assim como a de Rin, sua atual namorada. Ele sorriu pra mim me pegando pela mão, me deu um beijo, frio, mas pude ver que ele realmente gostava de mim –pelo menos assim pensava-. Decidimos ir até sua casa, queria tanto uma oportunidade de ver o hanyou inuyasha, que inventei a mera desculpa de " levar uma camera, tirar fotos minhas e de Sesshy para mostra-las" . Antes que se perguntem, não, não me sentia mal por fazer isso a ele, engana-lo? Era preciso, não existe jornalismo sem enganação, acham mesmo que as colunas são escritas por pessoas sinceras e bondosas? Pelo meu visto...não.

Chegamos a enorme mansão, sorri ao entrar no cômodo, a sala enorme me deu uma sensação de aconchego. Vi alguém deitado no sofá com desleixo, comia algo enquanto assistia a TV. Visualizei novamente e a figura e finalmente meu interior sorriu vitorioso ao perceber ser Inuyasha. Ele nos encarou, não parecia muito feliz, Sesshomaru arqueou a sobrancelha também irritado.

# idiota...# Sussurrou Inuyasha com desgosto. # Suma com essas vagabundas que traz pra casa!#

# Suma da minha frente meio yokai!# respondeu frio. Tive dois lados nesse momento, o ruim, que para o ego da mulher é péssimo, e o bom. O péssimo seria a ofensa banal em que ele me classificou, o bom seria a novidade. " irmãos Taisho se desprezam", não me lembro de ter visto isto em nenhuma revista concorrente.

# Ela é prostituta?# Disse com um meio sorriso na face, maldito hanyou. #Não entendo o por quê dela estar quieta ainda, creio que o que disse é verdade então?# Me aproximei dele e suspirei cansada.

# Sou a namorada de Sesshomaru, não me confunda!# Ele enfim me encarou com interesse, um olhar malicioso foi captado por mim, ele era mais bonito pessoalmente, pensei naquele momento.

# Arrumou um ótimo par "Sesshy" # Percebi que rolava algo ali, alguma chantagem, algum desaforo, resolvi ignorar, aquele não era meu principal objetivo.

# Sim hanyou, agora faça o favor de não magoa-la!# Entrei na conversa com um ar ofendido e ao mesmo tempo interessado.

# esse é seu irmão? Creio que já o vi em algum lugar!# Inuyasha segurou meu braço forçando a encara-lo.

# Sou Inuyasha Taisho, ator,conhecido, impossível não ter enlouquecido ainda!# Disse em um tom baixo, eu ri com doçura.

# me desculpe, não me recordo, mais se é assim, me conte um pouco sobre a sua carreira!# Ele estreitou os olhos, oh não! Ele percebeu que tinha alguma coisa ali, hoje tenho ainda mais certeza disso.

# Não converse com ele!# ordenou Sesshomaru, o hanyou atacou.

# Por que não? Tem medo de que eu conte tudo a ela?# Ele encarou Sesshomaru rosnando, esse lhe lançava uma olhar longamente gélido.

# Contar o que? Me escondeu algo nesses 5 meses?# O hanyou sorriu, sim..ele abriria o jogo, e abriu.

# O Sesshomaru tem se deitado com Rin todos os dias!# levei um choque, ele não podia estar falando sério. Posso sim nunca ter ligado para os medíocres sentimentos humanos, tanto meus como de qualquer outro ser, mais me indignava a idéia de que EU estava sendo traída, ele dizia que me amava!

# O que? Sesshomaru, me explique! Rin é a minha melhor amiga!# Ele riu sarcástico.

# Não tenho o que explicar...mentirosa, apenas me diverti com você!# Juro que se meu orgulho fosse de vidro estaria quebrado em tantos pedaços que seria impossível conta-los. Ele sabia de algo, e eu resolvi não me arriscar, peguei a aliança e a joguei contra Sesshomaru.

# Cobarde!# Sussurrei com lagrimas nos olhos, ele e aquele modo frio, maldito. Fechou a porta por qual saiu, senti uma mão em meu ombro.

# Não ligue, posso jurar que não perdeu nada de tão valioso!# Sorri, pela primeira vez me senti usada, mais não importava, chegaria no meu objetivo. # Seu nome é?# perguntou, eu limpei as poucos lagrimas que estavam ali presentes.

# Kagome Higurashi, prazer!# Disse estendendo as mãos, ele a apertou.

# Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar!# engoli seco, rio até hoje ao tentar imaginar a expressão que fiz naquele momento.

# Deve ser apenas impressão!# Ele deixou a fisionomia desconfiada e me puxou pela cintura.

# Muito prazer!# Disse se aproximando de mim. Sabem, senti um cala frio naquele momento de um jeito que não conseguiria me explicar nem mesmo se quisesse. Ele se aproximou de mim ignorando meus pedidos para que se afastasse, juntou seus lábios aos meus, me tirando o fôlego, me arrancado suspiros. A língua dele acariciava a minha, um beijo quente, não sei,. Se separou me encarando vitorioso.

# Sempre trata desconhecidos assim?# ele piscou o olho.

# Se forem mulheres bonitas...sim!#Disse galanteador saindo do recinto. Eu precisava dessa matéria, minha carreira subiria, eu precisava... mais como a conseguiria? Antes de mais nada quero que saibam que tudo o que fiz foi um impulso, um horrível impulso. Sou daquelas pessoas que preferem o dinheiro ao amor, o glamour á felicidade. Não sei como tive coragem de publicar essa história, mais continuo a me explicar.

Depois daquele dia não o vi mais. Eu pesquisava sobre ele, ganhei um tempo com a matéria sobre briga entre irmãos, poderia agradecer ao Sesshomaru agora, ele me usou? Sabia que poderia aproveitar dele, e como sabia!. Ouvi batidas em minha porta, exausta, com um shortes curto e uma blusa modesta a abri. Dei um pulo ao ver aqueles olhos âmbar novamente, ele abaixou a cabeça.

# Olá?# Disse, eu então sorri.

# Olá, entre!# disse dando espaço a ele que invadia meu recinto, corri até o computador com pressa ao desliga-lo.

# O que estava digitando?# me perguntou curioso, o encarei repreendida.

# Mal nos conhecemos e já quer satisfações?# perguntei com um meio sorriso. Em parte aquilo era verdade, portanto creio que nunca necessitei dizer a verdade.

# Só estou curioso!# Me disse se aproximando. # Sabe... faz tempo que não me interesso por garotas..# Eu comecei a rir.

# Só sente desejo por " garotos" ? Não se preocupe, não existe preconceito por aqui!# Ele me puxou pela cintura, colocando meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

# NUNCA diga isso... alem do mais, você não sentiu interesse ao me beijar, se bem sabe sou um hanyou!# Me senti magoada, não sei, magoada pelo que havia feito, o que estava fazendo, aquilo sempre foi uma loucura, mais minha ambição era tão grande que não tive coragem de dizer tudo aquilo que queria, ele colou seus lábios aos meus, passando as mãos por minhas costas, eu ri, ele me jogou contra o sofá.

# Não tenho nada contra hanyous..# Sussurrei # Muito menos contra homossexuais!# era uma grande vontade minha escrever sobre algum autor homossexual, mais vejo que não tenho muito sorte.

# Feh, já lhe disse que não sou!# Me beijou novamente, abri os olhos durante o beijo, ele enlouquecia a qualquer pessoa, até alguém como eu, que sobrevive com as migalhas de pessoas normais curiosas sobre seus ídolos. O empurrei levemente, ele não esperava a reação. # O que houve, não diga que não gostou?# Olhei pra ele com expressão enfesada.

# Não por isso, mais eu, eu ainda não esqueci completamente do seu..#

# irmão!# Ele me cortou. # Não seja idiota, não vê que esta tendo uma grande oportunidade?# Eu ri grotesca.

# Vai dizer que gosta de mim..# Ele me encarou irritado, aquele olhar ainda me arrepia.

# Sim, eu gosto!# Se virou e bateu a porta com força, não entendi por que tamanha raiva, senti minhas pernas ainda tremulas e me sentei no sofá. Eu precisava de uma matéria, sim...precisava. Como nós, jornalistas as vezes nos vemos encurralados, precisamos comentar coisas que de fato aconteceram e uni-las ao suspeito da história. Escrevi portanto sobre a briga dos irmãos novamente, detalhando o que houve. Que Inuyasha apesar da carreira que tinha não estaria com ninguém, e só mostrava interesse por mulheres a qual não se interessem por dinheiro. Ainda recordo do tempo que demorei para produzi-la, e sinto dizer que tomaram horas do meu tempo livre.

Uma semana se passou, eu já havia publicado a noticia e meus superiores estavam contentes com o resultado. Voltei do trabalho cansada, e adentrei na sala, quando me assustei ao ver que não estava sozinha.

# O que esta fazendo aqui?# Perguntei ao hanyou que se encontrava sentado em uma das cadeiras perto do telefone, mais quem disse que aquilo interessava?

# Maldita!# Sussurrou jogando uma folha em minha face, me assustei pegando a folha de papel amassada.

# O que é isso?# Ele riu sarcástico.

# Eu que pergunto..o que é isso? _Kagome Higurashi_...jurava que já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar, não me era estranho!# Foi então que li aquilo que eu própria havia escrito.

Já haviam se passado dois anos em que não me sentia como me senti naquele momento.

Aproveitadora, suja, fajuta, e acima de tudo, como Sesshomaru havia me dito...mentirosa.

Fiquei sem reação, o que não entendi, já que se fosse Sesshy eu não teria me importado, o que estava ocorrendo naquele momento?

Foi então que percebi, foram tantos anos obcecada pelo trabalho e pelo dinheiro que não me dei ao luxo de amar, como se fosse algo insignificante, e quando passei a me interessar por alguém, não notei.

Ele era apenas meu trabalho, assim pensava eu, até aquele momento..importuno momento.

O encarei com um olhar triste, a sinceridade pairava naquele ar pesado, ele parecia furioso.

# Me desculpe# Sussurrei de cabeça baixa, ele então retrucou de modo agressivo.

# Não, eu é que peço desculpas# O encarei esperançosa, mais ele ainda me olhava com certo repudio. # Desculpas por ter acreditado em você, mentirosa, fajuta...hipócrita!# Suspirou e me lançou um ultimo olhar piedoso, como se eu precisasse daquilo, Preferia antes ser odiada do que digna de pena. Uma lagrima escorreu por meu rosto, pingando no chão, ele riu. # Não adianta se desculpar agora...#

# Por quê?# Perguntei em um fio de voz, ele me encarou profundamente.

# Porque a matéria já foi publicada, porque descobri quem você é!# Se virou, não sei ao certo se naquele momento ele estava magoado. # A culpa também é minha, não poderia ter me iludido com tamanha farsa!#. Quando fechou a porta me senti mal, queria me desculpar, queria gritar até ele aceitar meu perdão.

Mais aquilo não adiantaria, alem disso sei muito bem que meu orgulho não deixaria.

Oh não, de fato não deixaria.

Depois daquele dia passei algumas noites em claro, fiquei perturbada, agitada, irritada. De fato eu não era mais a mesma, descobri então.

Maldito Inuyasha que me fez ama-lo, me apaixonar por ele.

Maldito, maldito, maldito!

Se não fosse paixão era paranóia da minha cabeça. Paixão é doença!

Esmurrei pela décima vez a mesa em que estava escrevendo, ou melhor, fingindo escrever um artigo. Encarei a parede e percebi, aquilo não valia a pena.

O dinheiro não compra felicidade? Comprar ele compra, mais não conquista.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram, e dessa vez não esmurrei a mesa, apenas deixei que minha cabeça encontrasse a madeira. Certo, juro que não era meu objetivo suicídio, mais também não queria que doesse tanto assim como doeu. Acho que estou doente!

Foi quando pensei na maneira de me mostrar arrependida, mostrar que sou a pessoa mais egoísta, mesquinha, egocêntrica e idiota da face da terra.

Mais sei que ele não lê revistas, sei também que odeia qualquer coisa do gênero.

Maldito idiota que mostrou a coluna que escrevi pra ele.

Mesmo sabendo que na realidade ele não vá folhear essa nova edição da revista, me senti na obrigação de alguma maneira –mesmo que tão banalmente idiota- me desculpar.

Encarei o computador, o word aberto sem sequer uma letra digitada.

Essa é uma história de amor, resolvi fofocar sobre mim, quero que se afastem, não desejo mais voltar a decepcionar pessoas como ele. Nesse momento ele deve estar em algum motel cercado por mulheres bonitas e de beleza invejosa, fui eu que causei isso, então posso me criticar... posso?

Meus dedos deslizaram para o teclado e comecei a escrever. Leitores, não se assustem, sou kagome Higurashi, uma jornalista sem rumo. Amei o hanyou, o amo, mais sinto que não posso mais me justificar, nada o faria acreditar em mim, nada o faria me perdoar.

Dois dias foram suficientes para eu me apaixonar por ele, dois dias o vi, dois duas o beijei.

Não pensem que sou daquelas pessoas que se apaixonam fácil mais...sinto que não poderia esconder.

Termino por aqui, não me procurem, não me façam perguntas, não publiquem artigos, eu já o fiz.

Agradeço a quem leu, e espero que ninguém seja tão intolerante a chegar ao ponto em que cheguei.

Me despeço por aqui, tanto de vocês, como dessa historia de amor. Fechei o livro, acabei com a fabula. Estou definitivamente fechada para balanços. Caso queiram conversar comigo, saibam também que só trato de assuntos profissionais;

Droga de amor!

ooOoOOOOooOooooOO TEMPO PRESENTEoOOOOOoooO

# Acho que foi o melhor que fiz!# repeti pela vigésima vez ao meu patrão.

# Mais o que dirão de você? Não conseguirá informação de mais ninguém!# Suspirei cansada, talvez o hanyou nunca leia o artigo, mais não importa.

# Não vai me despedir certo?# Ele concordou.

# Creio que conseguirá ser útil!# Sorri falsamente e voltei pra casa. Eram aproximadamente 8 horas quando bateram na porta. " será ele?" pensamento inútil, impossível ser ele. Abri a porta e não vi ninguém, olhei pra baixo e me deparei com um buquê de rosas. Sorri o apanhando e observei um bilhete.

" Será mesmo que consegui te conquistar?"

Encarei o corredor vazio do prédio.

# Inuyasha?# Disse em um tom alto, ele não apareceu.

# Kagome!# Olhei pra trás assustada, ele me encarava divertido. # Então é verdade que alguém esta arrependida?# Sorri aliviada, ele estava aqui.

# Oras..# ele me cortou.

# Por que não abre esse livro para lermos juntos?# Eu dei uma risada sincera, ele se aproximou acariciando meu rosto.

# Você não costuma ler..seu irmão sempre me disse!# O hanyou suspirou.

# Primeiramente, meu irmão é um idiota, e na diz nada que não seja algo de sua cabeça!# Ele pigarreou. # Mais de fato eu não leio!# O olhei confusa.

# Então..porque leu?# Ele se soltou de mim.

# depois que vi seu nome descobri que gostam mesmo de fofocar sobre mim!# Tossiu baixo. # Alem do que esperei que você escrevesse algo me xingando, então resolvi passar a ler um pouco mais!# Eu dei um riso abafado.

# Droga Inuyasha!# Ele me puxou pela cintura com força.

# Por que não muda aquele final grotesco? O enredo não é ridículo, mais o fim com certeza é!# Dizendo isso me beijou novamente. Amoleci em seus braços, o fazendo me segurar mais fortemente. Cessou o beijo e me encarou. # fui claro?# Perguntou autoritário, eu o encarei.

# Mais do que eu queria!# Ele riu.

# Você disse que eu estaria cercado por mulheres? Saiba que larguei Kikio protestando na cama para vir até aqui!# Eu o olhei debochada.

# Se arrependeu?# Disse o convidando provocativamente para entrar.

# De jeito nenhum!# disse se aproximando e batendo a porta com o pé, nos fechando la dentro, começou a beijar meu pescoço e me induziu até o quarto.

# Como sabia que era aqui?# Perguntei, ele me olhou.

# Acha que aquele dia não aproveitei e olhei tudo# gargalhei enquanto ele se colocava por cima de mim sobre a cama.

É como eu digo, histórias de amor acontecem em todos os momentos, mesmo de maneiras inesperadas, tanto para o publico para quem a presencia.

Eu não perdi o hanyou, eu o amo, hoje, mais do que nunca!

Nunca imaginei que pudesse passar mais tempo dormindo do que procurando noticias e ganhando dinheiro, mais tambem nunca me passou pela cabeça que dormir era tão bom.

Pequenos detalhes fazem a diferença? Eu acho que fazem a nossa vida!

Mais do que interessa minha opinião? Sou apenas mais uma entre milhares de pessoas que esta contentada com sua história de amor.

Sim...de fato aquela era. Pode não ter feito pessoas chorarem com o lindo final romântico, tão pouco ficarem empiedadas por um final triste e melancólico.

Não importa...elas são únicas, e de diversas formas.

Sim...essa é apenas mais um história de amor! Uma doce história de amor.

**OOoooOOooOOooOoo**

**Okay, okay...não saiu como eu esperava ¬¬**

**Mais também acho que não ficou ruim XD..mesmo que não adiante EU não achar, a opinião é de vocês certo?**

**Aqui mais uma fic minha baseado m uma história de amor. A coluna que Kagome escreveu, passando seus sentimentos e sua culpa.**

**De quem adiantou tudo aquilo? Bem..ela abriu novamente o livro de ilusões e hoje desfruta desse prazer...**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kissus!**

**(as reviews serão respondidas por e-mail...)**


End file.
